


Speechless

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, James Bond has been kiss before..., Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Bond doesn't know what to say





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: James Bond (Daniel Craig movies)  
> Pairing: James Bond/M Olivia Mansfield.  
> Rating: T  
> Author's note: I can' t stop myself now, that I've started.
> 
> Thanks to Tayryn for the beta work.

"Lost your tongue, James?" she asked, smiling.

Bond's eyes are still closed. He had always known, kissing M would be something he'd never forget, but he never thought that it would feel so divine.

He'd kissed, and been kissed before, but never like this.

From the moment her lips had touched his, he'd felt his entire body warm. 

The cold he often felt, disappearing ever so slowly; replaced by a welcomed warmth.

If he felt like this only from her kiss, he couldn't wait to discover how he would feel when they made love.

Yes, James had lost his tongue.


End file.
